1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for facilitating searching, in particular to apparatus and a method for providing an interface that enables a user to refine the results of a search.
2. Description of Related Art
Most information retrieval systems such as web-based search engines that enable retrieval over the Internet are quite good at finding information but poor at presenting the results to the user. Typically, the results are presented as a simple list of documents or document headers with hyperlink connections to the URLs at which the actual documents can be found. Sometimes, the results lists will also include a relevance score for each document and the documents may be ordered by their relevance scores. A few web-based search engines attempt to improve on this by, for example, grouping pages from the same site together. It is, however, difficult for users to make effective use of such a list of documents because the list does not show how the documents are related to one another or to the original search query.
Our co-pending EP-A-1033662 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 09/511,447) describes a natural language search method and apparatus that enables the results of a search to be presented in context so that a user can understand the results of the search more easily.